This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Enclosures may house components that release undesirable gases. For example, some batteries release hydrogen gas when recharging. This hydrogen gas may cause explosions when, for example, the concentration of hydrogen gas in an enclosure rises above about four percent. Typically, enclosures include one or more active systems (e.g., fans, etc.), perforations, etc. to exhaust the hydrogen gas.